Apparition
by The Motorcycle Boy Lives
Summary: The Soc vs. Greaser rumble that took place in The Outsiders, only from the point of view of the other greasers. Apparently, there was quite a lot that Ponyboy missed.... Rated for pretty colorful language.
1. The Start: Darry Vs Paul

**Hi, there. This new fic is about the rumble from the book, only in the Point of view from the other greasers. There will be some events in each of the chapters that will be explained as the story goes on, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Apparition**

**Chpt. 1- The Start: Darry Vs. Paul**

**_Darry's POV_**

When we finally reached the lot, Tim Shepard and his gang were already there, along with a gang from Brumley. They were all preparing for the rumble the way Tim Shepard taught them to. Tim's gang got nothing but hard discipline, and I could tell that they were anxious to start.

I looked across at these hoods. Ranging from ages fifteen to nineteen, these Greasers would die hoods, unlike me. Although the death of my parents had stopped me from going to college, it wasn't going to stop me from getting out of here one day.

I looked down at Ponyboy, where I could tell that, out of the corner of my eye, he had been looking at me too. I could tell that he realized this too, because he dropped his stare after a minute and looked around at the other greasers.

_It's okay kid,_ I thought,_ Wherever I go, I'll make sure that you go too. _That's another thing. I'll make sure that my brothers both have futures too, because even though we didn't always get along well, I love Ponyboy and Soda more than anything and I'd do anything for them. That's what makes living the way we do worthwhile.

I ruffled Pony's hair affectionatly, and he scooted closer to me.

Tim Shepard and the Brumley Boy's leader shook hands with us- proving that we were allies. As I studied all of the greasers, I heard Tim asking Pony if he was the Greaser that killed the Soc. That upset me. I don't exactly want my brother being known throughout town as the Greaser that killed a drunken Soc.

As I looked, I could tell that Ponyboy was the youngest one there, and I could also tell that he knew this too. I would have to keep an extra eye out for him.

A Brumley called Ponyboy over to talk with him, and I warily let him go.

A few minutes later, I heard Tim Shepard shout "Hey, Curtis!"

"Which one?" Soda yelled in reply.

"The big one. Come on over here."

_The big one,_ I thought,_ that means me._ At that moment, the Socs arrived. I counted twenty-two of them and twenty of us. Even enough. They explained the rules- nothing but fists. And after that, the only problem left was the one of who was going to start it.

I stepped forward under the circle of light that the street lamp made and said firmly "I'll take on anyone." I knew that I was the most intimidating Greaser that we had, being six-foot-two and all muscle. For a minute I thought that no one was brave enough to fight me. _How pathetic,_ I thought.

There was some movement over by the Socs, and out stepped a husky blonde, by the name of Paul Holden. "Hello, Darrel" he said slyly.

I'll admit that took me by total surprise. Paul used to be a good friend of mine in highschool, and now he must be in his second year of college. I don't really know what happened next, but it was like someone flicked a switch in my mind, and the next moment, I hated Paul. The fact that he was a Soc just made my contempt for him all the more powerful. "Hello, Paul." I said, monotonously.

I heard Soda squeak behind me. _Sodapop,_ I thought,_ what a sweetheart._

I honostly felt a little ashamed to be seen with all these hoods, and that realization alone turned the expression on my face to a hateful stone. Paul locked his face in the same look. "I'll take you." I think I heard him say. I sort of smiled at the way Paul said it...Full of pride. We started in on eachother. I had never been beaten in a fight and I was determined not to let anyonebreak my record. Especially someone like Paul Holden.

We circled under the streetlight, counter clockwise. Sizing eachother up, glaring and cussing. A heavy silence made it's way across the lot.

All of a sudden something broke our silence. "Hold up!" a familiar voice yelled. "Hold it!"

I, like an idiot, turned to see who it was, dropping my guard. Paul swung. The rumble was on.

He hit me with a hard right that would have broken anyone's jaw but mine. The next thing I knew, there where Socs and Greasers everywhere. Jumping, rolling, cussing, blocking and throwing fists this way and that.

I got a chance to see who it was that had joined the fight before Paul jumped on me again. It was Dally Winston, with a stern look and a hurt arm.

He ran and grabbed a hold of a burly Soc. He sort of teamed up with Ponyboy, who I realized had taken on someone way to big for him.

_Damn,_ I thought_, I'l help him as soon as I'm done here._

Paul had jumped on me, knocking me over from where I had stood swaying, taking in the fuzzy sensation that his last blow had left on my cheek. He sat on my stomach, straddling me as he threw right after right after right. He weighed a lot for his size. Gritting my teeth, I stopped his fist from coming right to my nose, using my left hand. I slid my grip up to his upperwrist, then pulled him close to me, before drawing back my left and smashing it into his lower set of teeth. He had left his mouth open.

I swear to god, I must have knocked out quite a few of his teeth. Paul, surprised, put his free hand to his mouth and gave a muffled groan. I seized the opportunity and, using my full weight against his, pushed him off of me and rolled on top of him.

I pinned his right hand down with my left and forced my knee into his gut.

As I did so, a Soc, apparently hit so hard he flew through the air, kicked me in head. Paul spit blood and a couple of teeth into my face. Irritated, I let go of his right hand and locked his neck in a death grip.

I continually pounded my fist into his face, until his face was so filled with blood that it matted his hair. With his left eye and nose swollen shut, he could no longer draw in his breath. It was clear that I was choking him to death, too.

I took a couple of deep breaths and surveyed the scene. I couldn't tell who was winning, only that it was absolute chaos. Ponyboy was getting the tar beat out of him, and out of the corner of my eye, a few blurred figures seemed to be running away.

I gave this sight my full attention, and saw Two-Bit and a few Socs fleeing the battle. _Where the hell does he think he's going?_ I thought. I watched them scramble out of the lot and away until I could see them no more. I jerked my mind back on Paul, who couldn't seem to get a grip on what had just happened in a matter of seconds.

I stood up, drove my elbow into the nose of a Soc who had tried to attack me from behind, and walked on top of Paul, who was trying to sit up. I stepped on his elbow joint, then stomped on his stomach. Paul doubled up, gasping for air, and tried to roll over on his side.

I looked over and saw Ponyboy struggling, so I stopped a Soc who was about to pounce on him, and threw him to the side.

I rolled Paul till he was flat on his back again, and stomped on and kicked his face a few times. And for good measure, I tried to stand him up, but all he could do was flail on his knees. He grabbed onto my leg, in a futile attempt to pull me down. _Awww...What the hell?_ I thought, casually, as I kicked him one more time and he was out like a light.

I stood over him, basking in my small-time glory. When he wakes up, his face'll be black and blue. _Ain't so tough now, huh? _I thought. I gave him another smirk of pure contempt, and trotted to find my next victim. I could hardly get anywhere, though, because of all of the pushing and shoving and whatnot.

I felt so relieved when I found Soda, whom I hadn't seen for a duration of the rumble. He had his arms around the neck of a Soc, and was attempting to pull him backwards to the ground. He almost had it, too, before the soc brought his elbow into Sodapop's stomach and stalled the whole operation.

That thought made me think of Pony, who was being killed the last time I saw him. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting about the one person who needed me most.

As it turns out, he was with Dally and was being pinned down by the Soc who was heavier than he was. He could do nothing but struggle as the Soc slugged the sense out of him. A sense ofbig brother protectivness overwhelmed me, and the thought of someone beating my littlebrother up about made me blow a fuse or something.

I caught the Soc by the shoulder and half lifted him up before knocking him three feet with a sledge-hammer blow.

Two Socs, out of the few that were still up and running, had apparently been watching me and planning to gang up on me. They both came up and thrust their torsos into my lower stomach, attepting to push me down. _Well, this ought to be fun, _I thought_, I always did like taking on two at a time._

In unison, they put their shoulders and heads down, struggling. They finally forced me down to the ground, and there we were, the three of us a dirty, wrestling mess. We were no more than a few feet away from Steve, who lay utterly exhausted, having the tar beaten out of him by a Soc dressed in attire that would suggest he was about to leave on a hunting trip. This was shaping up to be quite a fight

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, there is the first chapter in the story, please review. I need reviews right now! So if you have the time, which I'm sure you do, please check out some of my other work. **

**Till next time,**


	2. When Dallas Comes

**Well, fancy seeing you here...Anyway, this is the second chapter in my current story "Apparition". Look out for more surprises as the gang finds more than they expected at the rumble. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chpt. 2- When Dallas Comes**

_**Dally's POV**_

I knew I looked pretty wierd. I couldn't help that I was trembling just little, or that my eyes _may_ have been dartin' all over the place.

All I knew was that I had to do it for Johnny...Have to do it for Johnny...Have to do it for Johnny...I guess that you could say my hands were sweatin' from anticipation. If I didn't hurry, the rumble would start without me.

I looked at the clock. _Damn,_ I thought,_ no use sticking around here waiting._ I decided that I might as well go out and meet her in the hallway.

I wiped my hands on my jeans, and pulled out Two-Bit's black-handled switch from under my pillow. All I knew was that I couldn't wait any longer, and that my arm, which was tightly bandaged, hurt somethin' awful.

I sat up, with the switch in my hand, and pulled the needle that was connected to the IV from a vein in my forearm. I don't know what the hell they gave me one of those things for. I wouldn't let them get me in one of those ridiculous hospital outfits, so I was fully dressed. I grunted, threw the covers offa myself, and heaved myself out of the bed. I'd been layin down for so long, I was dizzy when I stood up. So I swayed for a minute, and out the door I went.

I placed the switch in my pocket, and walked down the hall. Tryin' good and hard to be as casual as possible. If I was lucky, I might be able to walk on outta there with no one noticing.

"Where do you think your going, young man?" Said a familiar voice, in an ever-so-condecending tone. I remembered this nurse. She was a phony alright. She pretended to be nice for people who mattered, like other doctors, but to people like me, she was a real bitch.

I whipped around and caught an older, chubby, gray-haired lady in a cold stare. She was the same nurse who, a little while ago, demanded that Johnny see his mother, when she came to visit him earlier. He got so riled up, he passed out cold, or so Pony and Two-Bit tell me. That made me madder than I'd ever been before. Nobody messes with Johnny, _my_ Johnny, but me.

I was gettin' kinda late and most of the other nurses and docs were checking on the other patients before they went to bed. We were the only people in the mute colored hospital hallway, for now.

I looked her up and down and said "Who wants to know?" In the same tone that she had used.

"You get back into bed right now, you little hellion. It's not time for you to go yet." She said, placing her chubby, wrinkled hands upon her hips in a defensive pose.

I flipped the switch open, got right up in her face, and before she had time to respond, the blade was pressed firmly against her throat.

I smirked. "And who's gonna make me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

I was so glad to be outta there. I had more important things to think about.

For the whole walk to the lot, I had to hold my arm at the elbow, to keep it from banging against my side as I went on briskly. Any time it came in contact with pressure of any kind, it burned like hell. Actually, I might let it, just so it would stop me from thinkin' about Johnny...

Dammit. This wasn't supposed to happen. Get tough and nothing could hurt you. I wasn't sure how much longer I could make myself believe this.

_Johnny. Johnny will be fine,_ I told myself over and over.

At that moment, for the first ever time in my life, I think I felt a couple a tears getting ready to slide down my cheeks.

I stopped for a minute, took in a deep breath, and _made_ myself quit crying. I couldn't let anybody see me cry. As the sun began to set, the bright colors reflected off of the tears in my eyes, making them almost translucent. I pulled the solution from my pocket- a pack of Kools. I lit up, and felt much better. Those hospital...I went on to call them every name that I could think of. Anyway, they wouldn't let me smoke if my life depended on it.

The rumble. I had to turn my attention to the rumble now.

Right then and there, a thought entered my mind that made me feel a whole lot better. "Johnny," I said out loud. As if winning this rumble would, magically, make Johnny all better. "We'll do it for Johnny..." I realized. It dawned on me that maybe there was a reason to win this fight. "We'll do it for Johnny!" I shouted, jumping high in the air. I didn't care who heard me.

"WE'LL DO IT FOR JOHNNY"! I screeched at the top of my lungs, as I broke into a sprint for the rest of the way there. My bandaged arm banged against my side as I ran in the direction of the lot, the sunset facing me with the last few minutes of it's rays brightening everything around me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I neared the vacant lot, the sun had set and it was begining to get dark. I kept thinking I would trip in one of the cracks in the sidewalk and break my neck.

Now, this is real strange, what happened once I got close to the Greasers lot. I looked out across the lot, which I was still a ways away from. I saw all of the Greasers lined up on one side, and all the Socs filed neatly on the other. As I made my way toward it, I could see through the darkness, a figure on the outskirts of the lot, hidden in the shadows.

I couldn't tell who it was, exactly, I mean. But I could still see the faint outline of a madras jacket.

_A Soc,_ I thought bitterly. I was sure of this right when I saw the blue Mustang parked a ways away. but then again, what kind of Soc wouldn't show at a rumble? What kind didn't want to be out there with the rest of 'em? Fighting for whatever it was that Socs stood for? He must be a real loser.

I shoved this issue to the back of my mind for now, and turned my attention, once again, to the rumble that was about to take place in a minute or so.

To my horror, as I got closer, I could clearly see Darry and some other guy circling under the light of a street lamp. I grinded my teeth together as I jogged the rest of the way to the lot. Who did they think they were? Starting without me.

"Hold up!" I yelled. "Hold it!"

I don't know if I caused the commotion or what, but the next thing I knew, seconds later, Socs and Greasers were jumping everywhere. I looked around for a minute or two, seein' if anyone needed help. But after a few seconds more, I couldn't resist any longer and I joined the action.

I decided to help Ponyboy out, since it seemed like he needed it the most. While he took on a Soc that was to big for him, I was about to jump in right there beside him, when this big burly Soc seemed to come outta nowhere and pick me up from the ground.

I jabbed my elbow in his stomach a few times, anxious to get to Pony, who was getting the worst end of his fight. Another guy was about to pounce on him, when Darry picked him up, and threw him to the side. I don't think Ponyboy even saw this.

Anyway, when the Soc let go of my waist, which he had in a hold that kept me from breathing, I jumped behind him, getting him in a headlock.

This burly Soc, who was struggling to get me on the ground, reached behind him and grabbed the back of my head, attempting to pull me in front of him. Instead, he ended up cracking our skulls together. It was kind of funny, I mean, but I was in no mood for messing around. So I got ahold of his head, and brought my skull smack dab into his again, as hard as I could. Twice. We both swayed for a minute, and, dizzy as I was, I was still able to bring my fist crashing into his lower back, pounding him in the kidney.

His knees buckled in pain, his face changed color completly, and in an instant, he was on the ground. I was still dizzy, and everything blurred together, like a little kid's first finger painting. Through all of this, I guess I must have wandered off a little bit. 'Cause the next thing I knew, I was at the outskirts of the lot, near the place where I saw the mysterious Soc.

I guess he was gone, because he wasn't in the place where I last saw him. Nothing really stood out, and the noise of the rumble only faintly there,so I was surprised to hear the squeal of tires which seemed to come from the far off corner of the lot... Where I happen to be standing, with my head pounding like hell.

As soon as I got my bearings, I looked in the apparent direction of the strange sound, just in time to see the same blue Mustang from before headin' down the street and out of sight. I shook my head, turned around, and begantorun back into the rumble. _Wow,_ I thought,_ this is-_

"Oww!" I yelled, as a few Socs, apparently intent on getting out of here, came crashing into me. One of them shoved me hard out of the way, and I fell down, landing flat on my ass. I could barely make out their figures in the darkness, let alone the wet spot full of sharp little rocks where I had landed.

"That hurt, goddammit!" I yelled, standing up. "What the hell's going on?"

As it turns out, the Socs, I think there were two of three of them, came barreling out of the middle of the rumble and into me, they swayed a little, and kept on running.

It was wierd though, they couldn't run in straight lines, and their arms were flailing everywhere, so I take it they must be doped up, or drunk or something. Actually, they were being chased by none other than Two-Bit, who, of course, just _had_ to run into me too.

"Sorry Dal," He said, briskly. He was out of breath, but he ran right after those Socs. I don't know where the hell they were going, just that they flew down the street, in the middle of the road, in the same direction as the blue Mustang,Two-Bit tripped overthe curb,and they ran into the darkness andwere out of sight. _Jesus, this is going in a wierd direction now..._

Confused, I looked around for merely a second, and when I had composed myself, what I saw surprised me quite a lot. Sodapop, leaning over a beat up Soc, held a bloody piece of pipe in his hand._ Jesus Soda,_ I thought desperatly,_ throw that thing away before someone sees you with it!_

Then there was Darry, who was sitting on top of a husky blonde, getting the best of him, a little ways away from where Sodapop stood.

I couldn't tell where Steve was, but I was sure he was around here somewhere...

When I finally reached him, Ponyboy looked over at me and seemed real surprised that I was here. "I thought you were in the hospital." He yelled as a Soc knocked him to the ground. He rolled to avoid being kicked.

"I was,"I was havin' a real bad time 'cause of my arm being in such bad shape and all. "I ain't now."

"How?" He managed to ask as his Soc leaped on top of him and he rolled near me.

"Talked the nurse into it with Two-Bit's switch." I replied. I was getting pretty irritated at his ignorance. "Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble unless I'm in it?"

He couldn't answer for his Soc, who was actually pretty heavy, had him pinned and was slugging the sense out of him. But, thankfully, Darry had been keepin' an eye out for him. He caught the Soc by the shoulder, half lifting him up, before giving him one of the most powerful hits I've ever seen. Glory, it must have knocked him three feet.

I guessPony felt it would only be fair to help me, since my arm was so bad and all. I was really thankful for the help, since I was slugging this guy and he was slugging me, but I was getting the worst of it.

He jumped on the Socs back, pulling his hair and pounding him. I kept slugging him with my good arm. After a minute of carrying on like this, a younger Soc, who had apparently tried to roll away from a vicious enemy, rolled under me. I tripped and fell, Ponyboy being to busy to notice this as after being pulled to the ground, Tim Shepard, who was fighting two at once, stepped on him.

I've no idea how this could happen, but a Greaser, apparently from the Shepard Gang, had been breaking rules by going around clubbing people with a pipe. Apparently the _same _one Soda had, not long before. How did he dispose of it so damn quickly?

Anyway, for some stupid, God-forsaken reason, this guy must have thought that I was a Soc, because a mere few seconds after I was tripped, he was there standing right over me, and he swung that damn thing over his head, and brought it down, cracking me on the side of my skull. _So Soda gave it to the enemy...Thanks a lot pal..._

"I'm a Greaser!" I yelled weakly. "I'm a Greaser you little moron!" I doubted anyone but him could hear me...He took off after a minute of awkwardly opening and closing his mouth. He held the pipe close to him as if it were a bat, and sprinted to find his next victim. I only hoped that it woould be a Soc this time.

I was so dizzy, I couldn't see straight. And I was forced to lay there for a little while, seeing the whole screaming, cussing mess of boys through distorted eyes.

But I did see Soda, bringing down a Soc who was about to leap on Pony again. He took that guy over a little ways, and tried to pull him down backwards. Well, at least nobody saw him using a weapon...I wonder where he got it in the first place?

And next came Steve, who was wobbling on very unsteady legs, getting the tar beat out of him by..._Goddamn,_ I thought, my mind racing,_ Is that a deer?_

When I managed to get a straight look at the guy for a second, through this greasy-socy mob, it was a guy dressed like one. He was anxiously pounding Steve, who looked very tired, even though this guy was only half his size. _Where's your shotgun, Elmer Fudd?_ I thought, almost chuckling to myself.

Ponyboy, who was up again after he got his wind back, jumped right back on the Soc. _Damn, this kid can really fight,_ I thought to myself. Reluctantly, I forced myself up. My head was aching so bad I couldn't see straight. Ponyboy was doing his best to strangle the Soc, who, while trying to pry Ponyboy's finger from around his neck, got himself knocked backward by me. So now, all three of us were on the ground, screaming, cussing, and gasping and punching.

Somebody kicked Pony hard in the ribs, and I heard him yelp. He had both of his arms wrapped around the other Socs neck, while I was slugging him. That guy kept kicking him, and finally, he kicked little Pony so hard, I'm pretty sure that it stunned him. He layed there limp, probably trying to keep from blacking out. I was madder than heck somebody would have the nerve to do that to my friend. To give him a taste of his own goddamn medicine, I whipped around to face him, smirked, and kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could.

He'll know better than to kick one of _my_ buddies next time.

After this guy dropped to the ground, I looked down at Pony, who was still limp.

I knelt down and said "Pony?" as soft as I could. I repeated it, but he just couldn't seem to register anything that I said to him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times, but he just layed there, as if detatched from the pain.

Actually, I guess you could say that him not knowing what happened next was a good thing. 'Cause I guess that what happened next, for Two-Bit especially, with the drunken socs, and the purple Corvair, was a hell of a goddamn ride.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And there ya go. After a while of sorting out event placements, you have your second chapter. Please keep reviewing!**

**Where did Soda get a pipe? Who the hell is Steve fighting that's so hard to beat and is dressed like a deer? And what the hell did Dally mean with Two-Bit and the drunken Socs and the purple Corvair?**

**Find out, in the upcoming chapters of "Apparition".**

**Till next time,**


	3. The View of An Exiled Soc

**Well, hi. For those who care, here is the third chapter in part one of my story "Apparition". Plenty of surprises will occur, so keep your eyes peeled and REVIEW. Thanks. Oh, and, once again, don't let the spelling/grammar errors get to you. There's nothing I can do about them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. But I do own Jay, and every other Soc you don't recognize.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chpt. 3- The View of An Exiled Soc**

_I shouldn't be here,_ I thought,_ I already said that I wasn't goin' to show tonight. What will everyone think if I'm seen here?_

_**Randy's POV**_

For the purpose of stayin' hidden, I had parked my blue Mustang a ways a way from the lot. So that way, you could only see it if you stood at the right angle. But it's not like that would help me any, 'Cause if one of my _ex_ buddies saw it, they would know that it was mine.

I got there after the gangs who would be fighting did, and even after the sun had set and it had begun to get dark, I had made sure to stand in the shadows of the far corners of the normally deserted lot. Staying very clear of the streetlights.

I lit a cigarette to calm my nerves. If I did show up, I was gonna' be called a liar or a chicken, since I was nowhere to be seen when everyone was piling into cars to go to the rumble. If I didn't show up, I would be called a chicken or a loser or a wimp, too.

As much as a part of me wanted too, I just couldn't. Fighting was useless. I had known this for a long time now. Even since before Bob died.

Bob...He was dead. Bob was my best buddy, a part of my family. I had known him forever and I loved him like a brother. But, no matter what, I couldn't hate the person who killed him. I really couldn't. He was just protectin' him and his friend. Bob died because he got drunk and acted like a selfish, immature, jackass. I'll admit it. He was just doing what a normal Soc would do when coming across some little defenseless Greasers.

And no matter how hard I tried to tell him, he couldn't get it through his thick fuckin' skull that Greasers were people too...

A tear slid down my cheek. I brushed it away and sniffled. Sometimes I just don't know what to do. I can't hate Greasers, 'cause they're people. Just like us Socs. But I could never genuinely be friends with one, because my Soc-friends would exile me or something.

But that one Greaser, that kid, I mean. What was his name?

**_Flashback_**

_"Thanks, grease," I said, trying to grin. Then I stopped. "I didn't mean that. I meant, thanks, kid."_

_"My name's Ponyboy," he said. "Nice talkin' to you, Randy."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oh, yeah, Ponyboy. That kid made a lot of sense. If, in some parallel universe, I wasn't a Soc, or he wasn't a Greaser, maybe we could be friends. That would be nice, but I knew it would never happen.

And now, I felt a stab of guilt. His friend, the one that killed Bob, was gonna die, probably. He was gonna die, just for tryin' to do the right thing. And no one would even care, just because he was born on the southside.

I looked out across the lot from where I stood, then took a long drag on my weed. The Socs and Greasers were lined up opposite from eachother. I could clearly see Ponyboy now, standing alongside the Greasers, he was surveying everyone lined up across from him. _Poor kid, _I thought,_ He's a good kid. I hope he knows how good a kid he is. If I was his brother, there's no way in hell I'd let him fight in this rumble. I just hope he knows too, that this is wrong._

I smiled to myself._ Ponyboy knows the score._

At this point, two guys, clearly one was a Soc and the other was a Greaser, were circling under the streetlight. What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen?

I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye.

"Hold up!" Someone yelled. "Hold it!"

Holy shit! I nealy jumped ten feet in the air. I looked to my side and saw a tow-headed figure jogging into the lot.

_Did he see me, _I thought, desperatly._ Did he recognize me? What's he doing? Where's he going? Why?_

The Greaser reached the edge of the lot seconds after the rumble started. In my panic, I hadn't heard or even taken into account the masses of screaming, fighting Greasers and Socs that were now jumping all over the place.

I switched my attention from the fight to the Greaser that had just shown up, not knowing what he was going to do, or if he was gonna blow my cover and I would have to run for it.

The elfish Greaser had stood at the edges of the lot for a moment, then it appeared that his need for action overtook him, because he made a break for the middle of the rumble. I wondered how he was gonna do, as his arm was apparently heavly bandaged.

He was almost to where Ponyboy was when, this big Soc, a guy I knew since gradeschool and couldn't stand, jumped on him. I wished he would hurry up 'cause Ponyboy was getting pretty beat.

When I turned my attention to a scene a little farther away, I saw a really handsome blonde Greaser throw a bloody pipe into the air, as though tryin' to get rid of it. Only, it came down and hit Tim Shepard, who was fighting two at once, in the head. At this, I laughed. This massacre was getting pretty crazy. Tim wobbled, rubbed his head, and cursed. Not long after, another Greaser that I didn't recognize came up, picked the pipe up, and ran away with it.

Anyway, after a few minutes of tussling, the elf-Greaser that I was telling you about before head-butted the burly guy a couple of times and they were both swaying and wobbling and everything. I laughed at this out loud in spite myself. I nearly fell over laughing, but then I noticed this elfish man was wobbling towards me.

_Shit, _I thought,_ I gotta get outta here before someone finds out I'm here._

I had begun to back away in the darkness, not wanting this guy to see me running away. I looked over my shoulder at my Mustang. Just a little bit closer...When I looked back at the Greaser, I saw a few more guys running straight at him from behind. That meant they were running straight at _me_.

Alright. I had had enough of this secret-agent-spy shit and I turned and hightailed it out of the lot. As I sprinted across the street and a ways a little to where my car was parked, I could make out some distant cursing coming from behind me.

I looked from side to side. There were no other cars around. Then I looked a ways ahead of me and saw another car. When I had the door to my Mustang open, and was about to get in, I squinted and saw Jay's purple Corvair! I gotta get outta here!

That car belonged to a Soc who was no friend of mine. He was always doped up or drunk, or something. He and his gang were always jealous of Bob and me and our gang for a reason I didn't know what. All I really did know was that Corvair meant trouble.

Out of breath, I panted as I fumbled with my stupid keys before shoving them in the ignition and accelerating off. After I passed a few cars, I was under the impression that I should slow down, so I did just that. Every once in a while, I threw a cautious look over my shoulder, making sure that there was no one followin' me. This made me feel real silly, like I was in one of those old-fashioned horror movies, where the girl is being chased by the crazy psycho killer with a hook for a hand, and she drives off, before realizing that the killer is in the car with her, but by then it was too late.

An idea popped into my mind, and I pulled over to the side of the road_. I have to go back_, I thought_. I have to show 'em that I'm not scared...But it's wrong. I can't hate the Greasers. Yes I can. No, I can't. Yes I can. No, I can't._

At that moment, I heard the precise _vrooommmm..._ of another car coming down the road in the direction I was driving. It made a sound as though gaining momentum, and I looked into my rearview mirror.

My eyes grew large at the sight. Sure enough, there was the purple fuckin' Corvair not far behind me, swirving all over the road. When it swirves like that, it meant Jay had been drinking something awful funky. But I did want to know, what the was he driving away from? Where was he going?

Wait...What the hell is that? I opened my car door cautiously, not wanting to go any further than sticking my head out, and looked about. I could hear shouts and curses coming from the inside of the car, but when I leaned forward, I could make out the legs of a man and his lower torso sticking out of the driver's side window.

The pair of legs were kickin' all around, apparently there was some thrashing going on inside. I could see through the windshield, Jay was absolutely laughing his ass off, having a good time throwing the steering wheel this and that way, while his passengers were dealing with the strange man, half-way in and half-way out of the window. I also noticed, not that I cared or anything, that Jay didn't have a shirt on.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I said to myself. I pushed the door open all the way, and stepped out, holding onto the car door handle incase I needed to make a quick break for my car again.

"Jay, what the fuck are you doin', man?" I shouted.

Jay didn't answer. Instead, he looked at me, where I stood warily by my car door, and I guess this site set him off into another laughing fit. Jay caught the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip, grinned like the maniac he was, and hammered it all the way to his right, sending his sparkling clean purple Corvair straight for my blue Mustang.

"Shit!" I screeched, whipping around like lightning. I dove into my car, head first, and landed sprawled out on both the driver's and passenger's seats, my feet just barely inside. I covered my head with my hands, and, as best I could, scruched up in a somewhat fetal position. I hugged my eyes shut, and then realized that I had forgot to shut my car door.

The very next thing I heard, were a couple of guys screaming, a bang, a crash, and the sound of shattering glass. My Mustang lurched forward a little bit, and I rolled a little with it, but that was the extent of my injuries from the collision.

As I layed there, I thought I could hear someone yell a muffled "Sorry!" but it was from a distance. _Asshole..., _I thought.

After a few moments, I sat up, trembling a little bit. My mind went blank, for some reason or other, and my eyes were scanning my surroundings like mad.

I wiped my brow with the back of the hand, my chest heavin' like mad. I looked out at my car door, and noticed that it wasn't there. "Son of a bitch!" I squealed, outraged.

I heaved myself out of the car, unsteadily. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I slipped. I looked down, and saw that the asphault was littered with shards of glass. Not wanting to wind up with an ass torn to shreds, I leaned up against the car.

I heard the squeal of tires and I looked up the road. The Corvair was still swirving everywhere and Jay was still laughing and squeaking like mad. A little closer, my car door had flown a ways away on impact, bounced a little bit, and finally layed still on the concrete. It was nothing more than a beat up hunk of metal.

Thank god it was night and no one was around to see this...

I take it that drunken moron had steered a little bit the other way at the last minute, seein' how the only damage was my busted door.

I started jumpin' up and down, waving my arms, shaking my fists like mad and calling that stoner bafoon, Jay, every name I could think of. I kicked the ground, sending a few pieces of glass flying, and making me slip and slide all over the place until I was right back leaning against the car.

I decided to take action. I hopped back into my car, stupidly reachin' out to close a door that wasn't there, and took off. I sped down the street a ways, my madras jacket blowin' in the wind from where my door used to be. I kept going like this for a while until I could see, not far off, the sonuvabitch's purple car.

They had apparently thrown the mysterious guy out of there car, as I passed him. He was screaming and cussing under a streetlight, with blood all over one side of his face. There was so much blood that it crusted all of his hair, even his rust colored sideburns. As I passed him, he looked at me inquisitively.

I kept going, and not long after I passed the sideburns man, I was right behind Jay, who was screaming and whooping with the rest of the guys in his car. They were sticking there hands and feet out the windows, throwin' beer bottles everywhere, and driving all over the road. Once in a while, driving up on the sidewalk.

We quickly came to a four-way intersection, and I slowed down a bit, as I knew instinctively what Jay was going to do next from riding in a car with him so much. I pulled over to the side, looked out my rear view mirror, and saw the sideburns man running up the road. Jay, as I knew he would, stomped on the break, and twisted the wheel, making an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road. He stopped the car facing the rust colored haired guy. This character, who was pretty goddamn persistant, picked up a broken beer bottle and hucked it at Jays car.

With the headlights shining right on him, he quickly found another one, which he threw. And another. And another. And another. I watched, in amazement, as he chucked them all rapidly at Jay's windshield, until, finally, there was a bit long crack down the driver's side of the windshield. It tapered off at the bottom, but it was gonna be hell if it grew anymore.

He then proceeded to give Jay the finger. There was some commotion from inside the car, then Jay, his eyes blood-shot from god only knows what, who was no more than fifteen to twenty feet from this Greaser, stepped on the gas.

This guy tried to desperatly jump out of the way of the impending collision, but just plain wasn't quick enough. The Corvair rammed into him, rolled him up the hood and on to the windshield, and drove a little while, trying to pick up speed, then came to an abrupt stop, having the guy roll back down the hood and off the front of the car.

I broke out of my wide-eyes trance long enough to mentallyslap myself from not helping him. As the Corvair backed up, I opened an invisible door, and hopped out of the car. This Greaser sat up with an effort, groaning. I pulled him up as the car came forward again and dragged him until he sat on the ground leaning against my beat up car.

He was bleeding a whole hell of a lot from the side of his head, and he had a deep gash in the palm of his hand. "What's that from?" I asked quickly.

He looked at me and gave me a really goofy grin. He pointed to the window of Jay's Corvair, where it was shattered with just a few shards of glass hanging from the window frame. I also saw a bit of blood on it too.

I looked at him, and then I knew that I recognized him from somewhere, "Your name's Kieth, isn't it?" I asked, remembering him from when I had the conversation with Ponyboy outside the DX a little earlier. I also had a suspicion that he went to the same school as I did, since I vaguely remember seeing his face in the hallways.

He gave me a wide-eyed look of slight shock and shook his head. "Oh, please, call me Two-Bit." he said, pleasantly, holding out his hand. I shook it and said "Randy." Right then and there, I noticed that this guy had a kind of comical look about him that I just couldn't place. Well, at least he's pleasant.

I then realized we had another problem to deal with. I looked towards Jay and his gang where he had backed up and parked his car in the middle of the silent road. He got out with a look of disbelief on his face. "What the hell are you doin' ?" he asked. "First you didn't bother showin' at the rumble, then you help the enemy? You're such a chicken-shit, Randy." The rest of the guys with him snickered and threw in comments of their own.

I was already bewildered from the whole event as it was, but I didn't need that. I didn't need that. I stood up, leaving Two-Bit where he was, and stormed up to Jay. Jay Michaels isn't a very big guy. He's a little shorter than me, but he's well built and can defend himself in situations such as this. It looked as if he hadn't shaved in a week, and his hair, which was down to his shoulders and was bright blonde but his roots were dark brown, was really greasy. I kept stupidly thinking that he must be cold or something, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

We stared at eachother for a moment, his dark honey colored eyes locked with mine, and I was about to show him I was no fuckin' whimp, when Two-Bit limped up to us. He pried us apart from where we stood, so close that our noses almost touched, and said calmly and distinctly "Look guys, were all adults here, I'm sure we can find out a way to sort out our differences calmly and rationally without resorting to violence, right?" He smiled, crossing his arms.

He looked from me to Jay, with that same goofy grin spread across his face, waiting for an answer. Suddenly Jay scowled and spoke up, "Look Grease, if you ever touch me with your white trash hands again, I'll"- Two-Bit cut him off short, with a hard right that probably knocked his eye back into his socket.

Jay fell backward, cussing, and his guys all jumped on Two-Bit. Two-Bit, who was laughing like a madman, was forced to the ground three against one. Since I was just kinda standin' there, I thought that, even though he was a Greaser, since he had been so nice to me, I'd help him out.

I pulled up a guy who had been slugging him and punched him, hard, sending him back into bumper of Jay's car. I kicked him in the head a few times when Jay pounced on me from behind. He brought his elbow into the back of my neck, sending me to the ground. He stepped on the back of my head, cussing me out. I looked drowsily to where Two-Bit had been, and didn't see him._ That traitor!_ I thought,_ and I helped him..._

Suddenly, there was a kind of smash behind me, and Jay moaned and fell on top of me. I rolled over cautiously, pushed him off of me with extreme force, and saw Two-Bit standing over me, with a broken beer bottle in his hand. This situation apparently cracked him up, as he nearly fell over laughing.

I stood up with Two-Bit's help and looked around. Two-Bit slapped me on the back, chuckling. "Well, I'll be damned if that wasn't one hell of a ride!" He grinned, his face filled with blood.

"Hey," I said. "What'd you do with those other guys who were poundin' you?" Through all of this, I guess I was kinda wrapped up in what I was doing, as I didn't really pay to much attention to what Two-Bit had done.

Two-Bit motioned for me to follow him to the other side of Jay's car. There, two of Jay's buds were on their knees, their their hands and heads resting on his car. I stood there with my mouth agape. One of the guys actually got the nerve to try and stand up and turn around. Two-Bit, who had been all smiles up till this point, automatically switched his face to serious mode. He held the beer bottle up above his head, making out like he was gonna crack one of them with it and said, "Did I say you could get up? Did I? Did I!" The Soc flinched and went back to his original position.

Two-Bit then grinned like an idiot and jumped up in the air, clicking his heels and whooping. I kinda grinned to myself._ This Two-Bit's actually a cool guy... Actually quite a character, too. _I had half a mind to join him, but then he stopped and looked at me seriously. I guess up until this point, it had never really occured to him that I was a Soc. But now that we were under the street light, he stared at my madras jacket, not moving an inch.

I figured that we couldn't stand here, awkwardly, forever. So I was about to say something when, in the distance not to far off, there was the sound of sirens. We both froze for a moment, then there was some groaning on the other side of the Corvair. Jay had heaved himself up, and plopped himself into the car. When he collected himself, he started the car and the only guy to get with him was the one Soc I had fought. The other two were probably to frightened of Two-Bit to move.

We all watched as Jay put his car into reverse, backed up, put it in drive, turned the steering wheel not far enough to turn around, and rammed his car into mine. If it were any other night, I would have been pissed. But right now, I just stood there with Two-Bit, both of us either to tired or to stupid to stop the sunovabitch.

Jay proceeded to put his car into reverse again, and backed up, the faint crunching of metal could be heard as he pulled his car away from mine. with the rear of his car facing us, he put it in drive, turned sharply, and sped down the road. It would have been pitch black without the street lights. And without them, we wouldn't have been able to see Jay's bloody middle finger pop out of the window as he swirved down the road in the direction of the rumble, and vanished into the night.

With the cop car sirens closer now, Two-Bit and I broke out of our trance. _What should I do? _I thought,_ What should I do? My car's a mess, my parents are gonna kill me. They'll kill me anyway if I come home with the cops And how the hell am I gonna explain what happened to Jay's two bloody buddies here?...I could blame it all on Two-Bit here, though. _

I looked at Two-Bit. That wouldn't be right. The cops would believe me, since he was covered in blood, held a broken bloody bottle in his hand, and had no car. And plus, he was a Greaser.

Giving Two-Bit the blame for everything that happened would probably be the smartest choice, but I just couldn't do that to my new...Friend.

Two-Bit laughed a little, probably having something that he really wanted to say. I turned to him. He looked towards my beat up Mustang and said, "Well...I guess we missed our chance to exchange insurance information, huh?" With that, he was sent into another laughing fit. I grinned too.

I reached out, took the bloody bottle from Two-Bit's hand, and threw it into a far away patch of grass. He looked at me, questioningly. "Go!" I shouted. "Get outta here before the cops see you!"

He looked around as the lights of the cop car came around the corner and onto the end of the street, but he didn't run. _Damn,_ I thought._ Those things sure are loud. _

"I mean it!" I shouted desperatly, "I'll handle this, go!"

Two-Bit turned and began to make his way back to the rumble, which was now quite a ways away. But not before giving this scene one more look over his shoulder as he sprinted out of the circle of light made by the street lamp, down the middle of the street, and into the darkness.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes, yes, I agree completly. This was a wierd chapter, not one of the best. But who cares? REVIEW PLEASE.**

**More unsolved mysteries to come,**

**Till next time,**


	4. Rough Landing, Soda

**Back so soon, huh? Well, sorry it took so long for an update, I was just sorting through more ideas and trying to build my creativity back up. Anyway, this is chapter 4 in Apparition. **

**Maybe this chapter will be more appealing, since nobody was really happy with the last one. Besides me, anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** Chpt. 4- Rough Landing, Soda**

_**Sodapop's POV**_

_Shoot,_ I thought,_ It's not like I actually _hit_ anybody with the damn thing._ I didn't, I really mean it.

This whole thing was a blur, a real blur. I looked around for a minute, trying to see where the damn pipe landed, after I threw it in the air. But I couldn't see anything, through the thick mob of sweaty teenagers who were gettin' to be a little tired out as the rumble went on. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ponyboy was havin' a hard time with a Soc that was just plain to big for him. I was just about to stop a Soc that was gonna to pounce on him, when Darry did. I completly forgot about Darry. He was okay, his face was covered in blood that wasn't his own, and he threw the Soc to the side, away from Ponyboy.

------------------------------------------

_**flashback**_

_I had been gettin' slugged real good by this one Soc, who was about my size, when I pushed him and watched him trip over somethin' in the ground. I looked down to where he had stumbled a little bit over a piece of metal stickin' out a the ground at an angle. After I jumped on him again, and we were both gettin' good and worked up, I got real tired and dizzy. I just scanned the area to see if I could get anyone to help me. We were no more than a few feet away from the piece of metal, so I just thought I'd maybe scare him a little bit so he'd get offa me. It took a little effort to get the stupid thing outta the ground, but when I managed to do so, we rolled on the ground for a little bit, and somehow, I ended up on top of him strandling him with the foot-long pipe in my hand._

_I heaved myself up, but as I did so, he locked his hands to my ankle, attempting to pull me down. I stepped on his wrist with my other foot and stomped on it real hard, and when he let go, I kicked him in the face a lot. For a final hit, I drew my leg back as far as I could, and as he layed on the ground I thrusted it forward, taking a big step as I did. He decided to sit up at the last minute, so the toe of my shoe connected with the bottom of his chin, and I heard the 'clack' as his upper and lower jaws collided. Actually, at first I thought I kicked him in the throat and killed him, cause he kinda gagged for a bit. I had the opportunity, for about a split second, to club him with my trusty pipe. But at that moment, I realized that I would be breaking the rules that we had set in the first place. I could never do that, no matter what kinda advantage I gained from it._

_I jumped on his chest and pounded him some more, and as I did, I tossed the pipe over my shoulder. Casually, yet high in the air._

_-------------------------------------------------_

I don't know where it landed, and I didn't care anymore, as long as it wasn't with me. I looked down at the Soc I was currently working on. He was messed up, but still pretty tough. He gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of my wrist, as I bent over to take a swipe at him again. He pulled me straight down till I was on top of him again, and we just stayed like that, each one of us beating the tar out of eachother.

I was so sick of fooling around with this guy. I needed an idea quick. Then I remembered, with all of my muscles straining, when a little bit ago, I watched Dally head-butt a another Soc. He didn't know I was watching him as he head-butted this guy from behind, twice. It looked like it had hurt a lot, 'cause he kinda stumbled, wandering away, but not really knowing where he was going. That was a while ago, and I don't know what happened to him after that, but I thought about giving that idea a try.

I gripped the guy by the coller of his jacket and pulled him into me. Our heads collided together, and I felt nothing but throbbing pain for a second or two. The most was in my forehead, though. I did this another time, and this guy was finished after a little more maneuvering. I stood up unsteadily. I was really sweatin' like a pig. I got shoved a whole hell of a lot, and that kinda jogged my memory, I guess. Ponyboy. He was sick. I looked around, frantically, searching for my baby brother. He was so small, too. That worried me even more. I shoved my way over to where I saw a figure about his size getting beaten' to death. Dally was right there with him, he looked to be havin' a bad time, with his arm taped up the way it was and all.

It really pissed me off that this mob was standin' between me and my hurt brother, not about to let me through. I pushed and shoved with all my might. But after a minute of strugglin' I collided into the wrong Soc. This big buy turned around, his face plastered with dirt. He raised his fist back, and crunched it into my eye, sendin' me back a ways. This guy wasn't that much bigger than I was, but he was the type that was born all muscle. I ran and threw myself into him, both of us going into the ground. I may have made the wrong move by lettin' him roll on top of me. He stood up now, just like I had done to the other guy, and kicked me in the head. If you think it didn't hurt, you're crazy. I blinked a couple a times and wondered if the fog in front of my eyes was real or in my head. He tried to stomp again, on me I mean, but I raised my hands and stopped it from coming at me. I thought I might have broken some fingers, but I was able to stand up, still holdin' onto his foot.

I stepped to his side, getting a better hold of his leg, then pulled forward, twistin' him off balance. He grabbed onto my shirt and pulled, the both of us twisting around crazily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcin' him in front of me, then squeezed with all my might. I held my breath, then as he began to pry my arms off of his neck, I loosened the grip a little bit, needin' to catch my breath. He pulled forward, I pulled backward, wanting to bring him down with me, then he drove his elbow into my gut. I let go without meaning to. I hugged myself around the stomach, gaspin' for any air at all.

I looked up, expecting to have this guy rush me down, but couldn't see him anywhere. Like he had gotten distracted or something, and forgot I was there. I stood this way for a little while longer, all the while being jostled around by everybody. When I caught my breath, I looked around for Ponyboy again.

I found him in the same spot he was before, almost unconscious now. Darry had stepped in again a little while ago and punched the Soc that had Pony pinned down so hard that he flew through the air a few feet. _Thank god for Darry,_ I thought right then. But I realized that he must be kinda tired too. I scanned all around me until I noticed him lying on the ground. He was wrestlin' and cursin' with two Socs that were each sturdy, but smaller then he was. I rushed to where he was pinned down, and kicked one of his foes in the stomach, who had been on his knees trying to hold Darry to the ground. This guy got really pissed and lunged at me. He caught me by my stupid knees, and wrestled me to the ground. We were both rollin' on the ground close to where Darry was, when I heard a familiar sound.

There was a loud, husky squeal that came from my right. I looked over and found Steve, who was heavin' for air like mad. He was lying flat on his back, with gritted teeth, trying good and hard to push this little guy in heavy clothes offa him. This little creep was smaller than he was, but looked to be doin' pretty well, 'cause he was hardly out of breath at all.

"Steve?" I gasped, tryin' to get my barings.

"Hey," he breathed, giving me a sideways glance. "Help me out here, will ya?"

"Hang on."

I took a deep breath, and forced my arms out, tryin' to get this one Soc who was a lot heavier than me, to roll off. I couldn't seem to do it, and after a minute, it was like I was doing sit-ups. I was so out of breath, I didn't know what I was gonna do. I stayed where I was for a while, helpless. I don't know exactly how much time passed before I heard all the curses and grunts coming from somewhere behind me. I tried real hard to crane my neck in a good-enough position to see what the deal was but couldn't do it.

Out of nowhere, above all the other voices, came "Outta the way, goddamn-". It was Two-Bit.

There were tons more shoves and stuff, then out of absolutely nowhere, there was this huge heave, and a long-haired Soc went flyin'. He stumbled back, with hell of alotta force, and knocked into the guy that had me pinned.

Seconds after, another guy came flyin' too, and stepped on Darry.

Two-Bit's voice was within hearing range. "Jesus-chri...Throw you to...Your teeth lyin' on...Skull...Bloody pieces...Sorry now...Get outta the...way."

_You get 'em, Two-Bit,_ I was thinkin' to myself.

As if on some sorta cue, Two-Bit came charging outta the center of the brawl and crashed into my Soc, takin' him by total surprise. Two-Bit looked terrible. His arm was covered in blood, that I guessed coulda come from his hand, which was bleedin' all over the place. It coulda come from his face also, that was masked with blood on a whole side. He was grinnin' like mad though, and had a lot of energy for the shape he was in. I realized then that I hadn't seen him since the rumble began. I wonder where he was...

With Two-Bit taking care a my Soc, I got my wind and looked towards Steve. My buddy was sprawled out on the ground, not doin' a damn thing. He looked so tired. He layed there, holding onto his ribcage, and moaned like there was no tomarrow.

This made me real mad, and I was about to help him out, when there was a high-pitched squeal from farther up ahead. I knew who made that sound immediatly. Ponyboy. I sprung up and looked about to where the noise had come from. Through the confusion, I saw Ponyboy, collapsed on the ground, not movin' a muscle. Dally stood over him for a second, and tried to make him get up, but it was like he was paralyzed.

This made me madder than heck, madder than I'd ever been before. I forgot about Steve, and my mind just kinda shut off for a minute. I crossed the lot in a second, like I was movin' in fast forward, and everybody else was in slow motion. My eyes were all blurry, and nothing was in my line of vision except for Ponyboy and the guy who beat him up. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ does that to _my_ baby brother.

I caught the Soc by complete surprise and brought him to the ground in an instant. I skinned my knees real bad, slidin' into the ground so quick, and I remember that after the rumble my knees weren't right for a long time.

I put all a my tired weight to the test and forced the Soc onto his back. He was all outta breath and didn't get his energy back for a long time. It wouldn't a mattered if he _had _been in the best of shape. I've never been beatin' in a fight, and there's no way in hell I would let the record break. For minutes straight, I pulled this guy up by the collar of his shirt, then jammed my fist into his face sending him down again. After a while, his face looked so bad, people might think that I used a brick to smash it in.

Every single muscle in my body was was worn out, but I just couldn't seem to stop poundin' this guy's face into his skull. After all my baby brother's been through...Nobody was ever gonna put him through any more pain, as long as I was alive. I loved Pony to much for that. We all did, and it was my job as a big brother to make sure that he was safe all the time. _I shoulda never let him come here..._I thought. That's why I didn't let go of this joker til his face was purple and red. Purple from bruises, red from blood. His shaggy hair, matted and soggy with blood, fell into his face, and made it look like a smashed in red pumpkin.

I stood up, pantin' like mad, staring down at this guy. He was unconscious, and by the looks of him, he was gonna be for a long time. I turned around, and the first thing I noticed was Steve. He looked like he hadn't moved an inch from where he was the last time I saw him, and I felt pretty guilty for leavin' him the way I did.

I made my way over to him. The second thing I noticed, was that the little guy he was fighting, and losing to, was gone. "They're running!" Two-Bit yelled, full of joy. "Look at the dirty---Run!"

I looked around, my aching body and mind finally and for once workin' together. All the Socs were clearin' out! We won! We did it! We beat the Socs! They were all running for they're cars and driving off like the fuzz was after them.

I spun around in a circle, though I was still real dizzy, lookin' at everyone. Tim Shepard had his nose broken again. I found the leader of the Brumley Boys yellin' at one of his guys because he had used a pipe to whip people. I guess I mighta gotten a little red at that. I walked til I got to Steve, who was still all doubled up and groaning like mad.

Almost like I had used up all the energy I had left on the walk over to him, I squatted down beside him, not wanting to land on my knees 'cause they still hurt somethin' awful. I started talking to him in a low steady voice, tryin' to reassure him. "Steve?" I shook him gently.

"Soda?" he whispered.

I smiled. "I'm here buddy," I said happily. "We did it! They're gone! We beat 'em!" I told him this slowly, tryin' good and hard not to jump around and scream with joy, 'cause he looked pretty hurt and I was exhausted as well. We found out later that he had three broken ribs.

I heard Darry say from a distance, "We won. We beat the Socs." almost like he couldn't believe it. I talked to Steve for a little while longer, wanting him to calm down and relax a little before I would try and help him up. I wanted to see Pony before long, but when I turned to his direction, there was lots of commotion, and the very last thing I saw was Dally dragging him up to his feet, and the two of them headin' off down the street. It really worried me, 'cause Pony couldn't even run in a straight line.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And there ya' have it. That Sodapop... What a card.**

**Oh, anyway that was only chapter 4, so if if you REVIEW and ask really nicely, there will be more to come. Hopefully with faster updates.**

**I'm not really sure if I want to do a chapter from Two-bit's point of view though...I mean, I'll think about it, but it would take a hell of a long time.**

**So please, REVIEW on the current chapter, and look out for more soon. The story so far is different than I had imagined it to be, but I'm still happy with it none the less.**

**Flame away, my dear flammers.**

**Till next time,**


	5. The Shepards Stand Their Ground

**Fine. Hello. As some of you may have guessed, this is chapter 5 in Apparition. And as some of you may have guessed, this is from Tim Shepard's point of view, not someone from in the gang.**

**And by now, I'm quite sure ALL of you may have guessed, that this is just my own futile attempt in buying time before I must really hunker down and do a chapter from Steve or Two-Bit's point of view. Forgive me, my fellow users, for being so weak. I'm trying to get out of writing important chapters, like the way a very rebellious six-year-old would try and get out of taking a bath. Reminds me of my own childhood days...**

**On to business... Thank you to all of the great guys out there who have reviewed on my previous chapters. You guys keep me writing. And don't worry, I will include, wether I like it or not, a chapter from each Greaser's point of view. Enjoy whatcha got for now, and I will continue to write and post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chpt. 5- The Shepards Stand Their Ground**

_**Tim Shepard's POV**_

_Shit, sorry kid._ I hobbled backwards for just a little bit, after accidently stepping on...I couldn't see all that well, but I think it must have been the youngest Curtis kid. He was gettin' the shit kicked outta him from how I saw it. These two dorks that I was fightin' at the same time were all over me. Just as I would swing at one of 'em, the other would cold-cock me.

This had been happenin' for a while, and I was pretty damn tired, so they were gangin' up on me and pushin' me back as I stopped to catch a breath. I looked behind me and saw one of those Curtis brothers run past me like he had been shot out of a cannon or somethin'.

_Those guys sure get around, don't they?_ I kept goin' on with these guys for a while, when then I somehow ended up standin' back to back with another Greaser, this one was cussin' his heart and soul out. These assholes I was fightin' were really gettin' the best a me right now.

We bumped into eachother, to busy to notice though, and I thought I heard him snarl to his Soc, "You dumb fu...rich hick...get your...through...godda..." This was pretty damn funny, even if I couldn't hear it all. I slid to the other side of this guy, who was gettin' blood all over me, and it looked like he was from the Curtis gang.

He bowled his guy over and ended up wrestling on the ground. He stopped all his cursin' for a while, and I grabbed this Soc by the back of the neck and cranked my elbow into his face a few times.

The other guy came up and clocked me right in the nose. I stumbled back, and then I thought my face was wet. I gingerly wiped my hand under my nose, and it sure as hell felt crooked. I looked down at my hand, and it was covered with blood. Fuck, man, did it hurt.

The fuckin' guy broke my fuckin' nose. "You mother-fucker!" I roared like a madman while I jumped this guy to the ground. I went on to call him every name in the book, kinda like that other Greaser did. This Soc tried to push me away, gruntin' when I slammed my fist into his stomach, by clawing my goddamn face up like a wet little cat.

_Wrong move, asshole._ His crumby-goddamn nails scratched over the long, stupid-goddamn scar on my face, and it hurt like hell. I pulled offa him with my hands on my face, yelpin' a little bit, only to have the bitch knock me down again. My nose throbbed, my scar throbbed, and I'd had enough of his shit.

I didn't care if I wasn't hurtin' him or anythin', I just felt like thrashin' around for some reason. I pounced on him like a coiled cat would, and kicked and scratched and bit and shit like that. Anything. Anything to get those damn Socs outta here. My teeth were grindin', and eventually when I got winded, I just started bangin' him up and down on the ground by the collar of his stupid shirt.

We were both tired as hell. We were lyin' there still fightin' just with punches more spaced out. With all the action goin' on, it was really wierd how I managed to see this little Curtis kid through the mob.

I craned my head, and got a better look. Dallas Winston was squattin' over him, while the little Curtis kid was unconscious, lyin' there, not movin' a muscle. For a strange damn reason, this pissed me off. Those big Socs takin' goddamn advantage over the kid 'cause he's small.

His brother was to the right of him, kickin' the tar outta another Soc. He had a look on his face like he wanted to kill someone. I smirked a bit.

This sight made me think a little about Curly...Little moron. He was in the fuckin' cooler again. And after everything I'd shown him on how to keep his ass _out_. I stared at the brothers. That made me think a what would happen if it were Curly lyin' there. For a minute, this thought was in front of my eyes, and it was as if he was there. Curly. Dumb fuckin' kid.

If it were Curly there...I dunno why, but I'd be so pissed that I'd rip someone's head off. Why the hell was that? He was my little brother, kinda like these brothers but different, maybe...Goddammit, I hoped the little creep got outta the cooler soon...Who the hell knows what could happen to him? This really fuckin' worried me. But I didn't know why that was either. The thought struck me again, about Socs beatin' Curly up I mean, and anger swept over me like a wave hittin' me right in the face.

I started thrashin' again. This went on for a while, and I just kept going. I grabbed a Soc by the arm and pulled him into me. We both wound up on the ground, and I kicked the shit outta him. I stood up, lunged'n grabbed a Soc's legs out from under him. I pinned him, and knocked his ass out as well.

I did this forever, my arms and legs burnin' like hell, my scar throbbin', and never stoppin to catch my breath. I don't know what I was so pissed about, but it was fuelin' me. Some a the other Greasers were stoppin' to stare at my fine work, but I didn't hardly notice. But then this big guy came right up to me, he was the biggest Soc I ever saw in my life, and the dumbass _fell _right on top'a me.

Really. He comes chargin' up, with this big pissed-off look on his face, then he _trips_ and _falls_. He landed right on top a me, and my face had to be as red as a bloody Soc, and starts pounding me with his open palm, makin' my already fuckin' broken nose throb that much more. I shook my head from side to side ferociously, but just couldn't knock this guy. I closed my eyes, then heard some close grunts, and the big Soc rolled off as best he could. He jumped on the guy who had knocked him across the head.

It was the leader of the Brumley Boys. I looked up, and stared at him. I was tired as hell, and just couldn't help myself. The big guy was causin' such a big stir, the other fights cleared a circle just for him and the Brumley Boy. They circled for a little bit, like the way the big Curtis and the Soc did under the streetlamp, then came at eachother with fists. The big guy was a bit of a pussy.

The Brumley Boy looked down at me quickly. My mouth was still open. "Ya' gonna help me, any?" he said quickly. Fuckin' retard. Those Brumleys weren't real well educated.

I kept starin' at him, breathin' a ton, not really hearin' what he was sayin'. "Shepard!" he growled, blockin' a big right. "Get the fuck over here!"

I snapped my dead-tired eyes up and stood. I kinda jogged to where he stood, then threw myself into the Soc from the side, knockin' him to the other side. Just doin' anything in general to keep him off balance. I swung at him, but the asshole blocked it with his open hand and twisted. I jerked to the ground, swearin' a blue streak, sure my arm was gonna pop off. The brumley leader, a pretty sturdy guy, jumped on his back and was rippin' out clumps a the Soc's hair.

My other arm wrapped around the dick-head's leg, and when he moved, he fell backwards again. Not landin' on me, but landin' on the other guy. This was when I jumped on him. My legs were real tired, so they buckled right away. I just went back to beatin' his face black and blue. He rolled to the side, kinda, and The Brumley Boy, his face extra-strained, came out from underneath him. We both pounded him with bone-breakin' hits for a while 'til he was to tired to move.

We both stood up, and I noticed that a coupla' morons were watchin' us, instead a workin' on killin' the Socs.

"What?" I said.

Brumley started laughing. "What?" I said again.

"That was awesome, Grease." he said, slappin' me on the back."That was fuckin' great."

A couple other Greasers threw in some comments a their own, but I had no fuckin' idea what they were talkin' about. Then I heard someone yell, "They're runnin'!" It sounded like the same Greaser that was swearin' before. "Look at the dirty--run!"

I looked around, not havin' any goddamn clue what was goin' on. I looked all the way to the other end of the lot, and saw all the Socs runnin' to get in cars and drivin' off.

Well, hell yeah! We beat those assholes! Cheers were eruptin' from every which way and all the Greasers were jumpin' up and down and screamin' at the top a their lungs.

I gotta another deadly-fuckin' throb in my nose. I touched it again, then I remembered the damn thing was broken. I started swearin' again, a fuckin' shitload, 'cause this wasn't the first time it happened. It was bleedin' a hell of a lot, too.

A few from my gang came up to me, all serious. "Hey, Tim," one said. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that, man?"

...I had no idea what he was talkin' bout. "What?" I asked.

"The way you were fightin'!" he exclaimed. "That was so tough! It was just one after the other, man. Everyone was watchin' you..." He trailed off, like he was to amazed to speak.

"Huh..." I said. But that got me thinkin' kinda again. It was kinda like I was on a rampage or somethin'. What the hell made me do that?

Then I thought of the Curtis kid and of Curly, who was stuck in the cooler, and how I...How I missed the little creep, and of how mad him bein' in there made me. I turned around and got a kinda glimpse of Curtis and Winston runnin' off down the street. What the hell made me think like that? I watched the two of 'em run outta sight. _Maybe it was you, kid..._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thank you! Goodnight! That was your chapter 5, like it or not. Tim Shepard...Pretty colorful language...**

**Alright, now it's time for my daily reminder to...REVIEW. Good or bad, I need REVIEWS. So please take the time out of your very busy, busy day, and review my stories. Check out some others too. **

**If you remembered to do this, I wouldn't have to keep reminding you. I guess there's not to much I can do about it though, seeing how I'm all the way a the other end of the internet... But please, REVIEW my work.**

**Look out for more,**

**Til Next Time,**


	6. A Fumble In the Rumble

-**Dodges flying beer bottle-I know, I know, I'm a terrible and inconsistent updater. Here is the next chapter, from Steve's point of view. And I have to say that I'm sorry it took so long to get out.**

**I had trouble with with sorting stuff out for the longest time, and with Steve, since he's the character I basically know least about, it was hard trying to get his personality down.**

**But when I'm in doubt, I usually go back to one root question: How much do they swear?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Chpt.6- A Fumble In the Rumble**_

_**Steve's POV**_

The wind was blowin' pretty hard now, but it was drowned out by all the grunts and shit. Guys were runnin' around covered in mud and dirt and screamin'. I punched this little guy hard between the eyes, and he fell over. I looked down at him for a sec, wonderin' why he was wearin' a real big jacket here. They stop you from swingin' real good. He was short and round, and wouldn't stop blinking. I turned around and flew away.

A Soc was sent flyin' into the air like somethin' was after him and he knocked me to the ground as well. He was heavy and pretty strong, but I kept pushin' my knees into his gut, and finally he was kinda lifted off the ground, lettin' me roll on top of him.

I pinned his shoulder down, and beat his face in. His legs squirmed, tryin' to get me offa him. This Soc wasn't little, like my size, with muscle, just real tired lookin'.

After his face was done, I worked on his stomache and anywhere else I could find. After a sec, with blood all over the grass, I stood up, this guy lyin' there, tryin' to grab my leg and pull me down. Pathetic. He started moanin' and stuff and rolled over.

I jogged away again, a little out of breath. There was Sodapop a few feet away from me, gettin' jabbed in the gut by another Soc that was a real redhead. His hair was way past his ears, long enough for me to grab it and yank like it was mine and I wanted it back.

He came back with me a few feet, his arms flailin' everywhere tryin' to grab ahold of me. I held his hair with one hand, he jerked his head from side to side, and I used my other fist to pound his back a couple of times. He crumpled, then I got in front of him, picked him up by the hair again, and kneed him in the face.

Sodapop had wandered off somewhere, and I stood there for a minute, thinkin' that all of these Socs are just plain weak.

"Move!" I heard behind me. I whipped around, and then saw Tim Shepard comin' my way, throwin' punches left and right, against some saggy Soc.

I stepped out of the way, scowling, and almost fell over as some other guys slammed into me. I stood up, dizzy. Tim was finished with his Soc and was lookin' past me to someone on the ground. I looked at what he was starin' at, and saw another Soc pick himself up from the ground, shaking a bit.

I thought it would be cool to go give him somethin' to shake about, so I caught him in the chin with the toe of my shoe when he sat up, and he went down again. Tim had been right on my heels, and stopped when I got the guy.

"Fuck, man," Shepard said behind me. Someone shoved me a little in the back.

I turned around, starin' at him wildly. "Don't shove me, asshole!"

"That guy was mine, fucker!"

The ground rushed up to meet my face. Someone was on my back, punchin' me hard in the head. My face was stuffed in the grass and I couldn't breath for a minute. I struggled on my stomache, tryin' to lift my head up and get some goddamn air, and finally, I did. My back bones was being crushed to gravel, and the only sound that was all that close, was harsh breathin' behind be.

I saw, kinda far away, Tim Shepard backing up and steppin on some small guy while he took on two Socs.

I thought I was gonna get crushed to death, when a couple of guys that had been wrestling close by us rolled into a pile, me and this guy inside. We were all kicking and trampling, a couple of Socs, me, and...Darry. I crawled away and sat for a minute, watchin' these guys and rubbin' my back.

My eyes widened. The heavy guy that had been sittin' on me was the big-brown-coat-shithead-guy, from before. I got up and plowed into this guy, takin' him by surprise. We wrestled around next to Darry for a minute, then it started raining. The sun had set, and now it was almost scary how dark it was. I didn't think anyone noticed though, with everything goin' on.

I was on my side, not havin' very good balance. I looked away for one second, drawin' my fist back, when this asshole took his palm and threw it at my throat, hittin' me in the goddamn Adam's Apple.

I barked like a dog and backed off of him. The damn guy stood up and ran into me, wrappin' his arms around my waist, pullin' us together close enough 'till he could start punchin' real good on me. He jabbed me in the side, while I was wigglin' around in his grip, tryin' to elbow him.

Since he was a helluva lot shorter than I was, I could twist him into a headlock and punch the back of his neck. His damn coat was a real pain in the ass, though. I got tired of goin' on like this, though, so I let go off him. Not real smart. He had been gruntin' a lot, but from the looks of him, he wasn't all that tired.

Being extra careful to keep one fist up to block, I moved forward. He grinned, thinkin' he was tuff, probably. I swung, and he moved to the side. He punched me right in between the eyes, like I did earlier. It was sore there for a real long time, afterward. He brought his fist to my side, and ended up punching me right in the goddamn stomache.

Now, that, knocked all the wind out of me. I managed to stay up, but when he did it again, and then again, I fell. I tried to take one tiny swing, but missed.

I splattered in the mud, slipping, then just ended up on my back. He stood over me, then tried to bring his foot down in the middle of my stomache again, but I caught it.

I twisted his foot at the ankle, and he almost slipped and fell backwards, too, but then straightened out and cam down on top of me.

A few other guys came our way, and the deer-guy, like he was bored with me or somethin', moved on to another Greaser, a Brumley Boy, I think. I almost tried sittin' up again, then another Madras jacket flapped my way. Then goddammit, another Soc was all over me. This one quickly jumped on me and started poundin' me in the gut where the other one took off. He went for my face too, then I just couldn't seem to get the stupid Soc off of me.

My legs were squished under him, and I couldn't move. He used all of his strength to get me in the stomache, then worked his way to my chest. I held my hands up, tryin' to push him away.

There was cursin', then I knew someone was lyin' right next to me. I looked over at Soda, who was on his back as well. I wanted to laugh, but just couldn't. He was covered in mud, breathin' like there wasn't enough air, and I don't think he even noticed it. The rain was really comin' down now.

Soda saw me, his eyes wide. I guess I looked pretty bad.

"Steve?" he said, out of breath.

"Hey," I breathed, givin' Soda another sideways glance. "Help me out here, will ya?"

"Hang on," Said Sodapop, my best buddy for a reason.

I started takin' some deeper breaths, on account of this heavy character on top a me was startin' to get tired out, and couldn't muster the energy to sock me in the stomache as hard as before. I cursed some more, but I doubt he heard me anyways, since there was so much noise goin' on. I looked to Soda again, and it looked like he was havin' a hard time as well.

"Sod-" I tried to say, but somewhere close by, there was another sound. It was Two-Bit, screamin' his heart out. I couldn't really hear all that well, 'cause my chest was achin' so bad, I thought it was on fire.

There was a rush of wind, and the trees began to shake. I think there was somethin' moving there, but I wasn't sure.

Then, like he was shot out of a cannon or somethin', Two-Bit came flyin' into Soda's Soc, takin' him by total surprise. After a minute, Soda heaved himself off the ground, and kept himself from fallin'. He looked around and caught sight of somethin' wierd, and shot off again.

"Son of a bitch," I said out loud. I threw my arms up again, to block a punch. I don't know what Soda was so pissed about, but I looked around from the ground, needin' help. There was Two-Bit kickin' some Soc in the head. "Two-Bit," I yipped. "Hey,Two-Bit, man." He saw me. A Greaser stepped on my hand comin' though.

At about that time, I noticed my knuckles were all itchy. I looked at them. I thought it was just from the cold. Nope, they were skinned, pink and raw, from something. They were too tender to touch much, but hell. It's a rumble.

Two-Bit sprinted over and wrapped his arms around the Soc's neck, growling. The Soc, who was kneelin' on the ground, didn't have the energy to stand up all the way, but he propped himself up on one knee. he stood up just a little bit more, on one leg.

Maybe the other was hurtin' him. He threw his hurt damn leg _back_ kickin' Two-Bit in...Shit, that's gotta hurt. Two-Bit's face twisted, and he looked like he might throw up. His knees buckled under him, and the Soc jogged away, easily.

Another did come up from behind Two-Bit though, kickin' him in the back, and he fell on top of me, where I was tryin' real hard to sit up. "No, dumbass, not on me!" I sat up with an effort, and pushed good ol' Two-Bit off.

"Ugghh..." he said, "shit..."

After a minute, he was able to stand up right. He looked at me funny for a minute, then held out his hand. I took it and peeled myself off the ground. I couldn't stand up straight. I bent over, gettin' rocked around by other guys, and felt like I was gonna throw up. I did a double take at Two-Bit. His face was caked with blood. Two-Bit looked around, then dragged me to the outskirts of the rumble and ordered me to sit. He said, "Hey, man, you don't look to good. You alright?"

I scowled, but squeezed my stomache. "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a shout of, "Hey, Grease!" behind us, and Two-Bit ran back to the rumble. I took more deep breaths. I sat there for a minute longer, watchin' the rumble go on, people kickin' the tar out of eachother, when I thought I could hear sirens comin' from somewhere down the street. I whipped around, not thinkin' a thing. I didn't see anythin' suspicious, but it was still there, real faint. After a minute, it stopped, and I didn't hear it again. Must've been my imagination...

"Hey!" Someone close shouted. The next thing I tasted in my mouth was dirt, as some guy came up from behind me, and forced me to the ground. He bashed my head to the ground a few times, then held me back up. I was on my knees, and this guy had me in a headlock, and was pounding me in the back of my head. The pain in my ribs was almost unbearable, and this big guy, he didn't look the same as before, was makin' my skull want to split.

It had started raining not to long ago, and now there was a downpour. Everyone was covered in mud, and people were bein' thrown all over the place. I was so dizzy, I couldn't make sense of shit, so when Two-Bit jumped on this guy's back, tryin' to pry him offa me, I hardly noticed. After a minute, the Soc let go of my neck, and worked on gettin' Two-Bit off of him.

I fell back to the ground again, clutchin' myself around the waist, wantin' to take a nap. My eyes fluttered open by themselves after a minute, and I saw Two-Bit twirling around on this guy's back a little more, then get thrown over the Soc's shoulders.

Another guy ran past me, and I grabbed his leg at the knee, trying to stop him from going anywhere. But all I ended up doin' was gettin' my fingers stepped on. The pain in my head and ribs was too damn much. My head lolled to the side, and everythin' went black for a while.

"They're runnin'!" Someone called a ways away. "Look at the dirty---run!" My eyes snapped open, and I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, and wound up laying back down, gaspin' for air.

I heard some kind of footsteps all around me, and I opened my eyes halfway, turning my head as best I could. People were runnin' away. I heard lots of yellin', slammin' of car doors, and other stuff.

I looked to my other side, and saw Two-Bit doin' a little victory dance. He was sure bleedin' a lot more now. There was also Tim Shepard, colorfully, explaining to one of his guys why not to use a pipe. After a minute, Soda came over to my side. I didn't notice him at first, then he shook me a little bit and I moaned.

"Steve?" he asked me, quietly.

"Soda?" I whispered. My throat was awfully dry. I think I was the only one that noticed the couple of guys comin' out of the trees somewhere far away.

There was some other movin' things, then some Greasers were runnin' down the street, I couldn't tell who though.

Soda grinned at me, a nice big Soda grin. "I'm here buddy. We did it, they're gone, we beat 'em!"

I tried to laugh, but it hurt to much. I wanted to sleep so bad, I almost did for a second. Soda kept talkin' to me, real softly, and in the distance, I thought I heard a dog barking, then I just realized it was me goin' crazy. Tuff stuff.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, there it is. After all this time, there is Steve's point of view. This leaves only one chapter remaining in the story, and the next chapter, finally, will be centered around Two-Bit. Yikes.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, for being so nice to me. And for that, I won't remind you to REVIEW on this chapter, I leave that all to you.**

**Til Next Time,**


End file.
